


Gifts and Festivities

by StarryJot



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Dragarth, F/F, F/M, Fluff, It's Okay, Kirby - Freeform, M/M, Metagala, MetallicStar, Party, Posted this on fanfiction but probably a dying site so I'll finish it up here, Snow, late, planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryJot/pseuds/StarryJot
Summary: The holidays are here! Cold weather and hot drinks are relaxing, but there's so much to do before the big day arrives, where can you even begin? Follow the hustle and bustle of the GSA Knights as they work through this themselves!
Relationships: Dragato/Arthur, Garlude/Jecra, Meta Knight/Galacta, Sailor/Bandana
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on this site! I hope everything looks alright. It's so different than what I'm used to, lol. Anyway, this is my holiday special for the Kirby series. Hope you all enjoy!

"...So to wrap up this topic, remember: double check the number and product of what you order and sign your name in the log." Sir Nonsurat concluded.

Arthur sat attentively, though he was slightly bored with this. He wondered who messed up for this to be brought up today.

Next to him, Dragato had gradually been sinking down in his chair. Because this meeting was mandatory and pointless of course, not because this was a glorified public lecture for him or anything. Of course not. Even if Sir Nonsurat might have shot a glance at him, so they suspected it was him... But they couldn't prove anything. He put his arms crossed on his desk, and laid his head down.

Sir Nonsurat smiled. "And one last thing before we get back to work... This year's Christmas party."

Arthur perked up. Oooh, Christmas! It was always fun celebrating holidays. His attention was on Nonsurat. Dragato didn't budge.

Someone behind the two stood up quietly, as if Nonsurats's sentence was their cue. Whoever it was, made their way to the front...

"The ones in charge of planning and hosting it this year are..."

'What's with the pause?' Arthur thought in confusion. Dragato lifted his head as well. He sensed... something Danger, or...?

The mystery assailant reached out, and plopped a hand on either of the two boy's heads. "The Christmas Colored Rookies!" she finished the announcement with evil glee as she ruffled their _red_ and _green_ hair.

"Congratulations!" Both of the victims had wide eyes at the surprise.

Dragato narrowed his eyes and looked to the woman who shoved them in the spotlight mercilessly. Lady Garlude. How dare she... But he couldn't find anything to say.

Arthur was mortified. He could hear the room's laughs, and even Sir Nonsurat was! Noooo! He wanted to die then and there, but nobody could grant him that mercy...

It felt like an eternity for the two when their laughs died down enough for Nonsurat to speak again.

"Alright," he said, even as he chuckled, "Dismissed!"

Most stood up, chairs clattering and people chatting amongst themselves now as they headed out. Lady Garlude grinned wickedly as she let them go and started to leave herself. "Have fun, you two!" She said pleasantly with a wave.

"Yeah, whatever," Dragato said flatly, not amused as he smoothed his hair out. He shook his head and turned to Arthur beside him. "Um... So. Any plans?"

"Well..." Arthur tapped his fingers. His face was warm. and he couldn't quite think clearly. "We can discuss it... after work!" Arthur said with an exasperated sigh.

"Works for me," Dragato shrugged as he pushed his chair back and stood. He gave a small wave. "Later," he said.

"Bye!" Arthur replied. He jumped up and headed out as well, zooming past Dragato.

* * *

Currently, Meta Knight was poring over the pile of mail that he gathered up. He blew on the mug of hot chocolate as he did. A couple of new missions, some invitation, a letter that belonged to someone else, among others. There was a couple more, so he got started on opening the rest of them.

"What're you looking at?" Galacta grumbled from the doorway. He had waited a while to see if Meta Knight would ever look up, but then recalled that unless the Halberd was falling out of the sky, he was in his own little world.

Meta Knight looked up. "Good morning, Galacta." The warrior's hair was a mess, and he likely just rolled out of bed. Even now, he shuffled sleepily across the room and plopped down in the seat next to him and squinted over at the pile of papers Meta Knight had lain down.

"What are you doing?" Galacta asked, pointing over at the pile.

"..." Meta Knight sipped his hot chocolate. "Hm?"

"What are you-?" Galacta paused and did everything to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "G'morning," he greeted hastily, "What are you looking over?"

"Oh, I'm looking over letters and the sort. That's all, really." Meta Knight answered.

"Hmm." Galacta answered.

"Do you want something to drink?" Meta Knight asked. "There's hot chocolate... perhaps coffee." Meta Knight's list ran short. He had really only taken note of the chocolate...

"Coffee." Galacta answered. "I could eat too, really."

Meta Knight nodded and stood. "I'll get you a cup. What do you want in it, sugar, creamer?"

"Uh, you make it too sweet. So.. just as is." Galacta said.

"Black?" Meta Knight said in equal distaste. "Well, okay." He stood up and left the room to get the cup of coffee prepared.

Galacta watched Meta Knight leave, his hand upholding his head. These past few months... have been nice. Galacta's eyes wandered about the room, until it reached Meta Knight's neat pile of unfolded paper. The creases caused some of them to upturn, and with that, Galacta was able to see a more colorful page among the plain white sheets. It had specks of red and blue on it.

Galacta reached over and plucked the page from the middle of the stack, not caring that it mussed up the pile. There were faint silver snowflakes on the paper. Fancy. Though, that's not really what he was concerned about. He skipped around parts that was way too formal.

_Dear Sir Meta Knight, The GSA extends a hand to you this wintery season... You are cordially invited... this year's Christmas Festivities._

_Christmas... Christmas. Yeah, cold... around this time of year. That word, that holiday..._ Galacta stared at the paper for a while longer until he heard the Bat enter the room.

"I didn't add anything," Meta Knight assured as he neared. "But I brought sugar anyway in case you change your mind." He set down the mug in front of Galacta and noticed his papers askew. "Seriously?"

"Hey, this came in," Galacta said, flipping the paper towards Meta Knight. He grabbed the coffee. "Thanks."

"Oh," he said, glancing over the paper and recognizing it from a while ago. "Yes. Their ship regularly hosts parties for most holidays. The invites are formalities. It isn't mandatory."

"You don't ever go?" Galacta asked.

Meta Knight sat down and started to gather up the papers again. "I did, a couple of times... But, well... I didn't know many people there, and given the option, I'd rather stay on the Halberd anyway." he admitted.

Galacta nodded. "I... kinda want to go. 'Christmas' rings a bell, and we know those two. Arthur and what's his face."

"Dragato," Meta Knight said blankly, as he stared at the papers for a few seconds in thought. The knight nodded in agreement slowly. "We could go. It would be nice to go for some activities and such. You do also have a point on Dragato and Arthur being present. Oh. We can also get them some gifts. Gift exchanges are common traditions."

Galacta brought the coffee up to his mouth and took a sip of it. Not only was the bitter hot drink felt instantly, but also regret. Disgusting. But he couldn't spit it out or the Bat would somehow take it as him bring right about it, but his coffee was more sugar than actual coffee-!

"And of course, I'll pick something up for you, Galacta. I might have something in mind already." Meta Knight said, holding a hand to his mouth. "And Sailor... I should jot this down." he muttered.

The Bat might not have noticed, and having the coffee sit in his mouth was worse. He downed it painfully but quietly and kept himself from gagging. After a few seconds, he was fine, and he perked up. "Ooh, what are you gonna get me?"

"Hm? I'm not gonna tell you. Christmas gifts are supposed to be surprises." Meta Knight said.

"Okay, but what is it?" he insisted.

"It's still not even set in stone, Galacta." Meta Knight said with a soft smile.

"When it is I'm gonna break the stone and find out what it is." Galacta joked, "You can't stop me."

"You won't even be able to find it. I'll make sure of it." Meta Knight nodded.

"So what you're gonna do is hide it under all your pillows." the warrior said.

"I won't." Meta Knight said.

"Then, the closet."

"No, not there either."

"Okay so two spots it won't be in for sure. I'm narrowing it down already.' Galacta said triumphantly.

"Oh, please." Meta Knight chuckled. "There's more places on the Halberd than you know."

"I'll find out what it is. Just watch." Galacta vowed, as he took another drink of... the black coffee. "I'll be. Right back." He managed to say stiltedly before getting up.

Meta Knight looked at Galacta's retreating figure. He had taken the mug along. "I brought sugar with me for you."

"It needs creamer!" Galacta replied from where he stood.

"So, you couldn't handle it without." Meta Knight said smugly.

"I said you make it too sweet!"

Meta Knight took a sip of his chocolate. "Well. I was right anyway," he said

"No you aren't!" Galacta grumbled. He wanted to argue but he wanted coffee! He huffed. "I'm gonna fix this properly, and THEN tell you why you're wrong!" he compromised. Happy with that decision, he left the room.

Meta Knight smiled idly. Spending Christmas at the party with Galacta... It sounded lovely. He was looking forward to it.

* * *

"Okay, so what's the plan looking like?" Dragato asked with a sigh, stretching in his chair.

"Well!" Arthur proudly showed off his journal folded open to a page, "I've been jotting down things throughout the day. We have a list of caterers, and there's a storage room of decorations. We'll plan the activities ourselves. I've been thinking about..."

Dragato took the journal from his hand calmly and looked over the list as Arthur chattered on. Looking over the rest of the page, Dragato noticed it was filled out all of the way. Wow, how much does he write? He flipped to the next page and skimmed through the next few.

"Heeyy!" Arthur realized mid-sentence. "Just that page!" He reached for it but Dragato dodged his hand.

"Ooh, so you have something to hide." Dragato smirked. "Some gossip? Maybe I'll just..." he grabbed the corner of the page and slowly began to lift it. "...take a little looksee..." He looked over with amusement to see Arthur's reaction, but it wasn't really what he was expecting.

By that he means, seeing a flash of Arthur throwing himself at him and tackling him. The journal fell out of Dragato's grip and onto the floor, face down and open. Safe! Arthur's hand shot out to pick it up, and he scurried up soon after.

At most, the wind was knocked out of Dragato, but he wasn't too worse for wear. "You forgot to crack my skull open too, you know." He said, a little annoyed more than anything. "Just finish the job."

Arthur dusted off the journal and closed it. "Well maybe you won't go snooping through my stuff now!"

"You broke my ribs and you're concerned with your diary." Dragato said as he sat up.

"It's not...Your ribs are broken?" He asked in concern.

Dragato laid back on the floor. "Yes... I have to go to the hospital." He closed his eyes weakly.

Arthur realized he was still joking around, and feigned sorrow, kneeling next to him. "Then stay strong... we can make it there..! Together...!"

Dragato shook his head solemnly. "As much as it pains me... I won't be able to help out with the party after all..." he coughed for dramatic effect. You know, the floor wasn't so uncomfy. He could sleep here.

"The party..." Arthur said, standing up. "The party! Dragato! Quit fooling around!"

"I'm not, I'm dying." He said.

"We've got a lot to prepare!" He opened his journal again, and flipped through to the right page. "Caterers, decoration. and music! And more!"

Dragato placed his hands behind his head and got comfy. "Okay, what first?"

"Well, okay. I know someone who used to work here in the GSA, but he didn't really like it. Wasn't for him, you know? So he left some time ago and he had plans to start his own music business. He's doing pretty well from what I last heard! So I was thinking of calling him up so he could come around and schedule us in for the party."

Dragato nodded along to Arthur's explanation, eyes still closed. "That sounds good to me. What else?"

"Food! There's a list of caterers the GSA uses. I'll probably use one, but there's another restaurant I'm interested in. It's pretty small, but I ate there some time back and it was really, really good! I'm sure you guys will like it too."

Dragato nodded along as Arthur chattered on with his plans. He seemed pretty excited about all of this, despite the embarrassing job bestowal. They all seemed like pretty good ideas. And he could help out Arthur here and there. Yeah, he'd be more than happy to follow along. ...

"Dragato!" Arthur called him. The redhead opened his eyes, startled and a little bleary. "I'm awake." he said.

"Okay!" Arthur said, "So then...!" This party will be perfect!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Better late than never! ;p Happy belated New Year! Hope the holidays treated you all well!_ **

**_And one last thing, I want to mention the official artist for my fics. Her Kirby blog is sunsetdreamland.tumblr.com_ **

* * *

In Dreamland, the weather was always fair. Even during winter, it almost never snowed. The wind may pick up on occasion, but at most, the days were crisp and very chilly.

On one such day, a Waddle Dee made her way down a busy street and walked into a café. Once inside the door, she looked around the room and smiled when she saw who she was looking for. Making her way to the table, she slipped off her purse and placed it on the table. "Hey, Bandana!" she greeted as she leaned forward. She met Bandana in a kiss.

"Hey," Bandana greeted back with a smile when they pulled apart and Sailor sat down.

"Have you ordered yet?" Sailor asked, sitting down.

"Nah, I was waiting on you. I let them know too." Bandana said, waving for someone's attention now.

"Okay," Sailor nodded, and leaned back against the back of her seat. "Man, nice to finally relax."

Bandana rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh, please. You love working."

"Yeah," Sailor agreed, "But it's nice to have a day off from running that ship~" she joked with a wink.

The Waddle Dees joined in a round of laughter as a waiter came around.

"Ready to order?" he asked.

"Um, yeah..." Sailor said, taking a look at the menu, her lips curled in a smile.

Bandana looked over the picture menu once more before giving her order. "I'll get an order of Hayashi Rice and a mocha."

"Ooh, I'll also get a mocha, with whipped cream on top. And... the winter special pancakes." Sailor looked up.

"Is that all for you two today?" The waiter asked, taking down their orders.

"Yeah," Bandana confirmed. The waiter walked off, and the castle resident turned to Sailor. "So, you texted you had something to tell me, Sailor?"

"Mm-hmm!" she nodded in excitement, "It's about holiday plans! The GSA is holding a Christmas Party, and I was wondering if you wanted to come along with me to it?" she asked, twirling a lock of her hair briefly.

"Ooh, that sounds fun...!" Bandana said. Space travel for the holidays (as opposed to battling hard for survival) sounded cool. "But... um, well, there's the party being hosted at King Dedede's castle..."

Sailor smiled, "I know... but it'll be worth it, promise!"

Bandana gave a small hum, considering her options. "Well, how about we spend Christmas over at your workplace, and New Year's Eve at Dedede's?"

"..." Sailor didn't answer, but forced a pleasant look on her face. Luckily, their waiter came to bring their drinks. He set them down on the table. "Your food will be out soon."

"Thank you." Bandana told him, not taking her look off of Sailor. After he left, she said, "What's that look on your face?"

"What look?" Sailor asked, holding onto her drink and looking down at it.

"The one you had." Bandana said, "What's wrong with Dedede's castle?"

"Nnnnothing," Sailor said, "But, well. I'm inviting you to a nice and a very respectable party, and you..." Sailor trailed off.

"I'm what?" Bandana asked, "Inviting you to another 'nice and respectable' party? Yeah, I am!"

"Well, it's just," Sailor tried to find a way to word her feelings. "You... know how I feel about...!" she huffed, sitting back. They sat in silence for a while, both half focusing on their drinks and pondering what to say next. A few more minutes passed by and their waiter returned with their dishes. "Here you both go, hope you enjoy!"

"Thanks," and "Thank you," they said in unison.

"My pleasure. If either of you need anything at all, just let me know." He made his leave.

Bandana and Sailor looked down at their respective foods, and picked at it in their continued quiet.

Sailor sighed. "Maybe... I guess. I guess it's fair that we alternate. Maybe I am being a little..."

"Difficult?" Bandana suggested. "Or judgmental? Or too good for...?"

"..." Sailor frowned, upset.

It was Bandana's turn to sigh, and she tapped her fingers on the table. "Okay, I'm sorry. I just am very annoyed that your first instinct is not even giving him or his parties a chance. It's very offensive- I work for him, and I like working for him. And just because it's not the fancy parties you go to, you want to look down on _me_."

"I'm not looking down on you, Bandana! Or the parties," Sailor assured her, and then added flatly. "It's just him."

"It's an insult to me. He's not so bad. You just want to... I don't know. Dislike him."

Sailor shook her head. They weren't getting anywhere with this. Their food was going to get cold. "Let's just... drop this. I'll go to Dedede's party if you come to mine."

Bandana nodded. "Fine, but no backing out allowed! It won't be fair."

"I'll go...!" Sailor promised. "I just want to spend the holidays with you." she said honestly.

"..." Bandana smiled, the remnants of her annoyance melting away. "Yeah... I really do too. Being mad won't be much fun." She took a bite of her food. It was delicious.

Luckily, the rest of their day together went on without another hitch.

* * *

Galacta made his way though Popstar's shopping district. Folks walked past, chattering amongst themselves. They all looked pleasant and cheerful walking with their bags of items and wrapping paper.

For sure, everyone had at least one thing in common while browsing the shops; Presents on the mind. Every single item here was the perfect gift for somebody in the universe!

Though the warrior so far... hasn't had any luck. He was trying to get something for... Meta Knight.

Nothing had really stood out to him thus far. Knicks knacks weren't right, and paper cards were... lacking. Any item he's seen didn't seem to fit the bill of the Bat's preference.

Giving up on getting him a gift wasn't an option, but Galacta did briefly wonder if he should continue looking around later or even tomorrow... Time easily goes by when looking around. Maybe he could look through a couple more shops before calling it a day. He looked over the store store names. If they didn't catch his interest, he wouldn't waste his time! He has to really make these last few stores count. Luckily, one managed to grab his attention.

Cookie Country's Cookie Bank.

If that didn't scream Meta Knight... Intrigued, Galacta walked into this store. He was looking around when a worker noticed him and approached

"Good day." the worker greeted, "Thank you for your 'interest' in our shop. Looking for anything in particular?"

"Well, just browsing the stores really... what kind of cookies do you have here? Is it just cookies?"

The worker smiled. "Well, you can say they're 'just' cookies. But that isn't justice for them at all."

Galacta tilted his head. He was sure the salesperson was ready to burst into song or something.

"We've got cookies made special daily, with the widest variety known to Popstar. Recipes collected from every corner of this planet and anywhere in between. From Raisin Ruins to White Wafers. Let me show you some examples. If you could come this way."

Galacta followed the worker to a dessert display case. He pointed out a silvery white cookie. It was cut in the shape of a snowflake, and seemed a little on the thin side.

"Those are called Snow Cotton Wafers. It comes from up North. They're perpetually cool, and they melt in your mouth, like actual tasty snowflakes." the worker explained.

It sounded very interesting, and a dessert that Meta Knight might like. Galacta was somewhat tempted to buy some for himself. The cookie man was just persuasive.

"I'll take a dozen of those." he told him.

"Just these?" He asked, getting out a pair of tongs from behind the display and a clear bag decorated with snowmen. He started to place twelve in the bag. "I can tell you more about our vast array."

"Um... yeah, that's fine. Just that. " Galacta said even as he looked at the other pastries. They were all very decorative and nice lookig, but... they were all just cookies.

"Here you go! Thank you for choosing us!" said the worker.

The exchange was made, and Galacta took the bag of the Snow Whatevers. "Thanks," he said, leaving the store.

As he walked off, Galacta began to consider the content of his gift. Hmm...

Should he have bought more? Or... no, he didn't feel compelled to just get a bunch of cookies. But just the one dozen didn't make for a compelling gift, he thinks.

Stopping to look at the bag of cookies, Galacta wondered what he could add. That guy said something about... recipes from different places on this planet. There's no doubt that the Bat had tasted quite a few local sweets. So, Galacta could go one step further than that...

He looked at the little goody bag. Yeah... yeah! He had it! A custom planetary sweets gift box! ...Or whatever the actual term is!

...But it would be best to start tomorrow. Galacta was already tired from all this walking and looking around. Sure. all he had to show it was the dozen cookies... but he at least a plan now.

Content with that thought, he began heading back to the ship.

* * *

"Jecra! Are you here?" Garlude asked out loud, walking into their bedroom.

"Yeah! In the bathroom." Jecra yelled back in response.

"I just bought a dress for the party! Do you want to see me in it?" she asked, feeling admittedly giddy. The holiday seasons near the end of the year were such a nice time to buy yourself something.

"That sounds amazing." Jecra called out. "I'm also trying on my get-up. We can show each other!"

Garlude smiled, and laid out the covered up dress she held on the bed. She lifted her blouse to take it off and pulled down her skirt, stepping out of it. She unwrapped the nice, white dress from the bag and took a few seconds to admire the great taste she had.

She happily unhooked it from the hangar and unzipped it. "You're really going to like this, Jecra," she practically sing-sang.

"Can't wait to see it!" Jecra called out again, smiling on his own. The anticipation was urging him to get dressed faster.

Garlude was half way into her dress now, and put her arms through the sleeves. She adjusted the fabric around her chest and stomach, and smoothed out the creases throughout. She was gonna turn every head there.

She can imagine it already.

' _You look lovely, Lady_ _Garlude!'_

' _Aww, you think so? Thank you! I just saw this at the store and I just had to get it..!'_

Nobody had to know that she spent hours looking for a stunning dress, that was just for her to know.

She was just about ready to show herself off. "Are you almost done, Jecra?" She asked, walking to the door. She tapped on it a few times, "I need you to zip me up."

"Just about... I just need the..." he trailed off, but then started back up, "Oh, but I can get that for you."

Garude pulled her hair back into a held ponytail and turned around. "Thank you, dear," she said.

She heard the door open behind her, and felt one of his hands rest on her hip, while the other gripped the zipper and pulled it up.

"Even the back looks amazing," Jecra noted, eyeing her over.

Garlude smiled and let her hair fall over her shoulders and dress. "I picked out the best." She stepped forward and twirled around to face him. Her dress flared out some. "So, what do you think?"

"Wow," Jecra said, leaning his head against the doorframe. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

Garlude beamed, feeling absolutely positive and light. She looked great. Jecra will look great. It'll be an amazing night. She laughed a little, "And you, then? What are you taking? You're hiding behind the door right now."

Jecra blinked out of his loving stare at Garlude, "Oh! Yeah, just give me one more minute," he said, shutting the door.

"Ok," Garlude nodded, going to sit down on the edge of the bed. "I'll be waiting."

A couple of minutes did pass, and Garlude laid back on the bed to stare at the ceiling, thinking about miscellaneous things. Work, the Christmas party, and New Year's... Quickly drawing to a close.

"Okay, I'm ready," Jecra opened the door.

Garlude's face lit up, and she sat up to check him out... but...

"What do you think?" he asked, patting the stomach. "More padding for the belly? The hat I had a bit of trouble with but I think I'll be fine. It is just for the night."

"Why... uh," Garlude was speechless, "Um, it isn't a costume party, Jecra." she smiled, but it was...more of a grimace. "Why are you dressed like Santa."

"...Oh, you didn't... know? I was assigned to be the caretaker for the kids this year... I... thought I told you?" Jecra stared at Garlude with wide eyes. Paired with that white beard, Garlude could have laughed at how he looked... but she didn't.

"I don't remember." Garlude said, upset. "You aren't going to be at the main party?"

Jecra slowly shook his head. "No... I'm sorry, honey, I thought you knew."

"Well, I didn't..." Garlude frowned, crossing her arms. "You can't get out of it? No, you said you were assigned," she sighed as she answered herself, "But I'm going to be alone at the party, then."

"Aw, you'll have your work friends. There's them," he tried comforting her, sitting next to her.

"I wanted to spend the party with you, Jecra." Garlude said. "They're fine, but they aren't my husband."

Her mood had gone from brightened to glum. Jecra wanted to comfort her in some way, but maybe a hug from Santa wouldn't really help out here. He rubbed his neck. "...I thought you knew..." he repeated sheepishly.

Garlude sighed. "Maybe it was discussed but I don't remember that at all. There's nothing we _can_ do," She finally relented and leaned against her Santa. Maybe the party could still be fun, after all...


End file.
